The Four Kings
by ABM2000
Summary: Jaden, Zane, Atticus, Alexis and Fujiwara are the same age and are all entering duel academy. What new challenges await them. Warning... my first real GX fic, also the characters may be OOC. Fujiwara uses Blue-eyes White. Chazz is not introduced to the story until later. Since, the main characters are not in the Slifer dorm, Chumley will not be introduced at all.
1. Duel Academy

DISCLAIMER

Alexis: HAHA Jaden! It's your turn to do the disclaimer.

Jaden: No! It's your turn!

Zane: ABM2000 does not own Yu-gi-oh GX or anything related.

Alexis: HEY! Jaden was supposed to say that! Why did you do that!

Zane: Somebody needed to keep WWIII from brewing!

Atticus: Relax Zane, after all, its okay to argue with your boyfriend occasionally.

Alexis: ATTICUS!

*Atticus is being mutilated by ax*

Fujiwara: ABM2000 only owns the plot, nothing else! Enjoy the chapter... Zane call an ambulance... and a therapist.

Chapter 1 - Duel Academy

"That's Game!" five voices shouted towards their defeated proctor, or in Jaden's case, vice chancellor. Alexis Rhodes, her brother Atticus, and their friends Jaden Yuki, Zane Truesdale and Fujiwara Yusuke, were accepted into duel academy.

The five lived in the Rhodes mansion. Fujiwara was adopted, and so was Jaden, however, Zane was a cousin who had nobody else to turn to. They were best friends, and they all loved dueling. When they all turned fifteen, they turned to the entrance of the world's most prestigious dueling institute. Zane's younger brother Syrus lived with them as well, but he wasn't old enough to come to duel academy, and frankly, he wasn't ready.

Seto Kaiba walked down a flight of stairs to meet the school's new top students. He held of list of them in his hand along with their profiles. Surprisingly, they were all friends.

Alexis Rhodes

Atticus Rhodes

Zane Truesdale

Jaden Yuki

Fujiwara Yusuke

The five of them had scored extremely well, but he wondered how Fujiwara had gotten a hold of the Blue-Eyes White Dragons. He made a note to ask him later. Atticus used a Red-Eyes Black Dragon deck, making him think of Joey Wheeler. Alexis used a Cyber deck revolving around gymnasts. Zane used a Cyber Dragon deck, using a combo to summon a dragon with 8000 attack points with the abillity to penetrate through defenses and create a one turn kill. Jaden used an elemental hero deck that revolved around fusing monsters, surprisingly he had defeated Vice Principle Crowler. Needless to say, they were all sent to Obelisk Blue, but for this year, he had constructed a luxurious dorm for the top students, but they were the only ones who passed the mark. Since Alexis was the only girl accepted into the honors dorm, she was living with the boys.

The five stood on stage and received applause. As they were walking off stage Kaiba said, "You five, come over here."

"Yes sire." They all said immediately.

"First, Mr. Yusuke, how did you get those Blue-Eyes cards?"

"I really don't know, I think I might have had amnesia, I woke in an alleyway with a duel disk, two decks, and minimal money to get by, later, a mysterious person took me to an orphanage, and then I never saw him again. One day, Atticus' family was waiting for something so Atticus came outside and found me, then we dueled, and became friends, and after a large amount of persuasion, their family adopted me."

"Very Interesting... Rowland!"

"Yes Mr. Kaiba?"

"Bring the new uniforms."

"Yes sir."

Rowland walked away and came back with 5 black uniforms with gold and silver outline.

"Students, these are your uniforms. They distinguish you from the rest of the school. You have all the privileges of the other dorms, and the teachers as well. You are expected to uphold the standard, understood?"

"Yes, Thank You Mr. Kaiba!" Zane said.

"No, Thank you." Kaiba said as he walked away.

As the five of them walked toward the dorm, they were chased by a multitude of annoying girls. Four of them made it to the gates of the dorm and slipped inside. Atticus... well.. he did something different. Zane had to run over to him and drag him inside the gates, much to the displeasure of his new fan club.

From the outside, the dorm looked like a huge Greek style temple. When they walked in, they saw its beauty. Directly in the center of the huge hall they entered, was a fountain with a statue of the Dark Magician. Golden chandeliers adorned the ceilings. Pictures of great duelists were scattered all around the building. It was evident that this dorm was far more luxurious that the Obelisk dorm. Continuing further from the fountain was the common room, which had many hallways branching off in different directions.

"Awesome Dorm!" Jaden yelled as he ran around the dorm, bumping into things and

causing a mess.

"HOLY CRAP THERE ARE 5 BOXES OF CARDS!" He yelled from the common room.

"Jaden, you seem to get hyper whenever you see cards." Fujiwara remarked before the rest of the gang went to their common area to find Jaden. The five of them each opened a box, and found five powerful spell cards in each box, and they had all received the same cards. After they calmed down Jaden, they had dinner, which subsequently made Jaden hyper... again.

The five of them found their private dueling arena, and decided to have a pentagonal duel. Zane continually pummeled Atticus, while Alexis attacked her brother just to make fun of him. While Atticus was being systematically demolished, Jaden pulled off an awesome combo on Fujiwara, resulting in him taking 4500 points of damage from his Ultimate Dragon's attack.

They then decided to snack on food while watching a movie, kinda... They watched the movie for about two hours when they all fell asleep. The next morning, Atticus woke up first, and found everyone still asleep. His eyes drifted to his sister, and his eyes widened. Alexis had fallen asleep on Jaden's chest, and they were hugging... kind of... more like a pseudo-hug, but Atticus didn't really care. He grabbed a camera, and took a picture with flash, and the clicking noise, which woke Alexis up. She immediately got up, and started yelling at her brother. Zane and Fujiwara woke up to Alexis yelling at her brother, but when they heard what they were yelling about, they looked at eachother, and then at Jaden, who was still asleep, and in order to eavesdrop, they both pretended to be asleep. Eventually, Alexis won the argument and Jaden woke up, but then... let's just say that Atticus said something while they were eating breakfast that resulted in Alexis attempting to murder him for about ten minutes, and Jaden being confused for even longer.

The five had many parts of the day off, because they were in the honors dorm. They only had to take some special extremely advanced classes. They all had their classes together. They had Advanced Alchemy with Prof. Lyman Banner, head of the Slifer dorm, one private P.E. class, Pro Level Dueling, and Advanced Deck Strategy. Four classes per week. Extremely manageable, however Jaden spent all his time grumbling about it.

Since they had free time, they decided to have breakfast, and explore the campus. As usual, Jaden ate non-proportionally to his age and weight, and Zane simply ate an apple. The five walked out to the front of the school, and found Dr. Crowler freaking out at seeing Jaden. He promptly stormed away. Causing Jaden to laugh.

"Jaden! Classes haven't even started yet, and you've already made yourself an enemy!" Alexis scolded.

"Hey! It's not my fault that he's not a good duelist!"

"Well you- Arghh... Nevermind..."

They decided to roam around the school and look for cool things. They, figured out three things. One, don't trip on the rocks near the cliff. Two, don't play in the volcano, and Three, don't let Jaden go to the card shack to buy food.

"Stupid... I can hear the fangirls coming... again..." Zane complained as they ran though the halls to advanced alchemy. The ran into the room, but then Jaden noticed that Atticus wasn't there.

"Umm... Where's Atticus?" Fujiwara asked.

"He's off being my brother..." Alexis grumbled. "Zane, don't you think we should wait?... Zane?"

There was no response, Zane had already gone off to find Atticus. After about five minutes, Zane pulled Atticus, who had protested the entire way, into the room, and pushed him into a desk, causing a nearby bookshelf to fall on Atticus, which in turn, distracted Professor Banner, and... let's just say getting distracted while working with stuff Banner works with... is not a good idea. When the gang successfully pulled Atticus out of the wreck, they found Professor Banner gone.

"Guess we don't have class! Awesome!" Jaden yelled as he raced back to the dorm. Alexis ran after him immediately, and since Zane had temporarily evil thoughts, he dragged Atticus across the entire school while Fujiwara videotaped the entire thing and tried not to laugh at Atticus.


	2. The Selection

Hi! ABM2000 here with a new chapter. Thanks for reviewing, Ecrilithir, and a guest user. I'd also like to thank everyone who has favorited this story or is following it. Now, time for the disclaimer.

Jaden: Hi! Alexis is doing the dislcaimer... not me.

Alexis: You... Gah... Zane saved you last time... you have to do it this time!

Jaden: Actually, why don't we have Atticus do it?!

Fujiwara: Umm... about that...

_Meanwhile somewhere else_

Zane: Atticus! If you act like a complete idiot during the next chapter I'm going to have to sacrifice you in an extremely painful ritual! Understand?!

Atticus: ... Uh hun...

Zane: Good! ABM2000 does not own Yu-gi-oh Gx or anything related. He only owns the plot he creates. All things mentioned in this chapter belong to their respective owners.

Atticus: Hey look! The plot is coming.

*Zane mutters to himself while Atticus acts like a retarded spazz before Zane drags him away.

Chapter 2 -The Selection

"Awesome! No class!" Jaden shouted.

"Umm... shouldn't we even be slightly worried about a teacher who disappeared due to an alchemical failure?"

"I think he was too busy laughing at Atticus's retarded nature..." Zane muttered.

"Ya, I think- Wait What!" Atticus said while falling out of his chair.

"I rest my case." Zane said.

"Let's go find someone good at chemistry to find the teacher with us." Alexis said.

"But-" Jaden said, however he didn't get time to finish his sentence before he was interrupted by Fujiwara.

"Great idea! Let's go!" He said while walking out the door. The gang went around to the other dorm heads to look for someone that was good in science. Fortunately the head of the Ra dorm had a very nice solution for them. Bastion Misawa, the Ra genius.

They were told by the head of the Ra dorm to go to the dueling arena where Bastion was dueling. When they arrived, Bastion had his opponent cornered with Vorse Raider and a facedown. He activated his face down, Ring of Destruction, targeting his Vorse Raider. His opponents life was already rather low, and so he lost. The five honors students clapped as the holograms disappeared.

Bastion turned around to find the students clapping. He looked shocked to see the honors students but his shock quickly turned to gratitude. As he walked off the field, the five students walked toward him.

"Hello! Are you Bastion?" Jaden asked.

"Yes, I am Bastion, what can I do for you?"

"Umm… well… while we were in advanced alchemy, our teacher got distracted, and disappeared into thin air. We were wondering if you could help us search for him." Fujiwara said.

"Sure… where is it?"

"Follow us." Zane said without emotion.

They walked to the Advanced Alchemy room and found nothing disturbed. Bastion started looking at what Banner was teaching. After about a minute of thinking, Bastion said, "Friends, I think Banner is stuck in another dimension."

The other five looked at Bastion for a few seconds before Jaden reacted. "WOOT NO CLASS!" He shouted as he ran around the room.

"I'm not getting him… I'm already managing Atticus." Zane grumbled.

"I'll get him." Alexis said before walking over to Jaden and pulling him back while he protested.

"Anyways, I'll try to get someone to help us, but I don't think anyone in the school can figure out how Banner disappeared, or how to get him back."

"Understood, thanks for the help." Fujiwara said.

"You're welcome." He said before running off.

At this point, Jaden had calmed down, so they walked back to their dorm. But on the way their PDAs all buzzed, they had each received a message about an upcoming school duel with North Academy, and this year, it was a tag duel. The best male, and best female student. Then, everyone looked at Alexis, who just realized she got a free ticket into the duel, because she was the only female student in the honors dorm.

"AWESOME!" Jaden shouted before running in circles. Alexis grabbed him, and Atticus started singing a song about love, but he was replacing the names... Needless to say, Alexis tried to murder him when he started singing, leaving an amused Fujiwara, a smirking Zane, and an extremely confused Jaden.

After the commotion died down, they walked back to their dorm. Zane immediately walked to his room to start rearranging his deck. Atticus started singing in the common room, so everyone ran away. Fujiwara went to the card shack to pick up some more cards, and Jaden was eating food… no surprise. Alexis just rolled her eyes and walked over to Zane's room and asked him to keep Atticus under control. He sighed and came out and dragged Atticus to another part of the dorm. Then, everyone's PDA buzzed again. The message reads as follows.

From: Chancellor Sheppard

To: Atticus Rhodes, Fujiwara Yusuke, Jaden Yuki, Zane Truesdale

The duel off for the position against North Academy is about to begin. Head to the dueling arena. The matchups are.

Zane vs. Atticus

Jaden vs. Fujiwara

The two winners will then duel, and the winner partners with Alexis Rhodes for the school tag duel.

-Chancellor Sheppard

After reading the message, everyone ran to the main duel arena, while Jaden called Fujiwara, who had already heard the news and was running as well. The entire school had come to see the duel between the four top students.

Sheppard stood up and said, "The first match will be between Zane Truesdale, and Atticus Rhodes." The entire school clapped as they two walked onto the stage.

"I hope you're ready to get schooled Atticus!" Zane said.

"Nuh uh, you've got nothing against the master of love." Atticus responded earning reactions from his fangirls.

"Duel!" The both shouted.

"I'll start!" Atticus said. "Draw! First I summon Red-eyes Black Chick in defense position.

ATK:800/ DEF:500

Level:1

Type: Dragon

Attribute: Dark

Effect: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard: Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" from your hand.

Now, I use his effect to summon the Red-eyes Black Dragon!

Atk:2400/Def:2000

Level:7

Type: Dragon

Attribute: Dark

Effect: NORMAL MONSTER

Now, I set two cards facedown, and end my turn. "

"Now it's my turn! Draw! I activate the spell card, Power Bond!

Type: Normal Spell

Effect: Send, from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Machine-Type Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, and it gains ATK equal to its original ATK. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) During the End Phase of this turn, the player who activated this card takes damage equal to the original ATK of the monster (at the time it was Summoned).

I fuse my three Cyber Dragons to fusion summon, the CYBER END DRAGON!

Atk:4000/Def:2800

Level:10

Type: Machine/Fusion

Attribute: Light

Effect: "Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon"

A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing(1)Battle Damage to your opponent.

Because it was fusion summoned with Power Bond, its attack goes up to 8000. Now, Battle! Cyber End Dragon, attack with super strident blaze!"

"I activate my trap, Negate Attack!"

Type: Counter Trap

Effect: Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack and end the Battle Phase.

Fine, but now I summon Cyber Kirin.

Atk:300/Def:800

Level:3

Type: Machine

Attribute: Light

Effect: You can Tribute this card to make any effect damage you take this turn 0.

Now, I sacrifice him to make the damage I would have taken from power bond zero. Finally, I set one card facedown, and end my turn."

"Now, it's my go! Draw! I activate the spell card, Inferno Fire Blast!

Type: Normal Spell

Effect: Target 1 face-up "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" you control; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its original ATK. "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" cannot attack the turn you activate this card.

Take 2400 points of damage!"

"Wrong! I activate my trap! Damage Polarizer."

Type: Counter Trap

Effect: Activate only when an effect that inflicts damage is activated. Negate its activation and effect, and each player draws 1 card.

"Fine, but now I activate my trap card, Metalmorph, and equip it to my Red-eyes."

Type: Normal Trap

Effect: After activation, equip this card to a face-up monster. The equipped monster gains 300 ATK and DEF. When the equipped monster attacks, it gains additional ATK, during damage calculation only, equal to half the ATK of the attack target.

"Now, I sacrifice my Red-eyes Black Dragon, to summon my Red-eyes Black Metal Dragon!"

Atk:2800/Def:2400

Level:8

Type: Machine

Attribute: Dark

Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned from the Deck by Tributing "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" equipped with "Metalmorph". Your Deck is then shuffled.

"Now, I activate my other trap, Call of the Haunted to bring back my Red-eyes Black Dragon!"

Type: Continuous Trap

Effect: Target 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in face-up Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.

"Now, I sacrifice my Red-eyes Black Dragon again to summon my Red-eyes Darkness Dragon!"

Atk:2400/Def:2000

Level:9

Type: Dragon

Attribute: Dark

Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" on your side of the field. Increase the ATK of this card by 300 points for each Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard.

"With its effect, Its attack goes up to 3000. I set one card facedown and end my turn."

"Nice try Atticus, but your luck has run out. My turn, Draw! I activate, Mystical Space Typhoon!"

Type: Quick Play Spell

Effect: Target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target.

"Now, I destroy your face down!"

Atticus's facedown, Mirror Force, burst in a thousand particles.

"Cyber End Dragon, attack his Red-eyes Metal Dragon with super strident blast."

"ARGHH!" Atticus screamed as his life hit zero.

"Game Over Atticus." Zane said with no emotions. He walked to the other side of the field and helped Atticus up, before they both walked off the field as the school clapped.

"The second match, Jaden Yuki versus Fujiwara Yusuke, will now begin." Sheppard said as the school clapped again.

Atticus and Zane switched seats with the two and watched them walk onto the field. Only one word was exchanged between Jaden and Fujiwara.

"DUEL!"


	3. Tag Pair Decided

Alexis: As I was saying, Jaden is going to do the disclaimer... not me...

Jaden: Yea- Wait WHAT! It's your turn, not mine!

Fujiwara: ABM2000 does not own Yu-gi-oh Gx or anything related. He only owns the plot he creates. All things mentioned in this chapter belong to their respective owners.

Alexis: Jaden yo got lucky...

Jaden: I wonder where Atticus is?

_Meanwhile somewhere else_

Zane: Atticus... If you act like a retard during the next chapter, I'm going to have ABM2000 write you out of the story.

Atticus: Wha! He wouldn't do that

Zane: Actually... he would

Atticus: Really?! *falls out of chair

Zane: I have him on speed dial... Wait... I could always have him make you part of the [SPOILER] people that try to kill us.

*Atticus face pales

Zane: Good, now stay that way. Also, ABM has a new webpage regarding his stories, go to .com

Chapter 3- Tag Pair Decided

"I'll go first, Draw! I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode."

_Atk:800/Def: 2000_

_Level:4_

_Type: Warrior_

_Attribute: Earth_

_Effect: NORMAL MONSTER_

"Now, I activate the spell card, Polymerization."

_Type: Normal Spell_

_Effect: Send Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck._

"I fuse Avian (1000/1000) and Burstinatrix (1200/800) to summon, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

_Atk:2100/Def:1200_

_Type: Warrior/Fusion_

_Attribute: Wind_

_Effect: "Elemental HERO Avian" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" _

_Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster._

"I'll throw one facedown and call it a turn."

"Now it's my turn. Draw! I activate White Dragon Ritual!"

_Type: Ritual Spell_

_Effect: This card is used to Ritual Summon "Paladin of White Dragon". You must also Tribute monsters whose total Levels equal 4 or more from the field or your hand._

"I discard my *Legendary Dragon Lv. 4 (1200/800) in order to activate the spell card. I ritual summon, Paladin of White Dragon."

(The symbol * indicates that the card was made up by me.)

_Atk:1900/Def :1200_

_Level:4_

_Type: Dragon/Ritual_

_Attribute: Light_

_Effect: This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "White Dragon Ritual". If this card attacks a face-down Defense Position monster, destroy the monster immediately with this card's effect without flipping it face-up or applying Damage calculation. You can Tribute this card to Special Summon 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from your hand or your Deck. ("Blue-Eyes White Dragon" cannot attack during that turn.)_

"Now, I activate my Paladin's ability. I sacrifice him to summon the Blue-eyes White Dragon from my deck."

_Atk:3000/Def:2500_

_Level:8_

_Type: Dragon_

_Attribute: Light_

_Effect: NORMAL MONSTER_

"Since he was summoned by Paladin, he can't attack, but lemme activate a spell, Burst Stream of Destruction!"

_Type: Normal Spell_

_Effect: If you control a face-up "Blue-Eyes White Dragon": Destroy all monsters your opponent controls. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" cannot attack the turn you activate this card._

"Now, all your monsters all destroyed." He said as Jaden's monsters blew up.

"Now, I activate Pot of Greed in order to draw two more cards. Now, I activate Polymerization to fuse my three Blue-eyes in order to summon, Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon! Now, I'll attack!"

"Sorry bro but I activate my trap, Magic Cylinder."

_Type: Normal Trap_

_Effect: When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK._

"Wrong, during the battle phase, if I would take any type of damage, all I have to do is remove Legendary Dragon Lv. 4 from play, and the damage becomes zero. Then, I get to draw one card. I drew my *Legendary Dragon Lv. 6!"

_Atk:2400/Def:2000_

_Level:6_

_Type: Dragon_

_Attribute: Light_

_Effect: If "Legendary Dragon Lv. 4" is removed from play, you can special summon this card from your hand. At the end phase of your opponent's turn, reveal one trap, spell, and monster card from your hand. If you do, Destroy this card and special summon one "Legendary Dragon Lv.8" from your deck or hand. _

"Since it's still my battle phase, I attack you directly with Legendary Dragon Lv. 6!"

LP Jaden:_1600/Fujiwara:4000_

"ARGHH" Jaden screamed as his life points went down.

"I end my turn." Fujiwara said.

"Good, its my turn. Draw! I activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards. Now, I activate Monster Reborn to summon E-Hero Flame Wingman! Finally, I activate Double Polymerization.(Anime Only)

_Type: Normal Spell_

_Effect: Pay 1000 life points. Send Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. Then, activate that effect again._

LP Jaden:600 /Fujiwara:4000

"So I fuse Flame Wingman with Sparkman(1600/1400) to summon E-Hero Shning Flare Wingman!

_Atk:2500/Def:2100_

_Level:8_

_Type: Warrior_

_Attribute: Light_

_Effect:"Elemental HERO Flame Wingman" + "Elemental HERO Sparkman"_

_Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 300 ATK for each "Elemental HERO" card in your Graveyard. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard._

"Now, I fuse Shining Flare Wingman with E-Hero Bubbleman(800/1200) to form *E-Hero Shining Flame Mariner!"

_Atk:2600/Def:2500_

_Level:9_

_Type: Warrior_

_Attribute: Light_

_Effect: This card's attribute is also Water. When this card is successfully summoned, send five cards from your deck to your graveyard, then draw two cards. This card gains 300 ATK for each "Elemental HERO" card in your Graveyard. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard._

"Now let's see here, I have Bubbleman, Shining Flare Wingman, Flame Wingman, Sparkman, Avian, Burstinatrix, Clayman, and now with his abillity, I send Wildheart, Bladedge, Necroshade, another Avian, and another Burstinatrix. Giving me a total of 11 E-heros in my grave. So Shining Flame Mariner gains 3300 attack points. That gives him 5900. Now destroy the Ultimate Dragon! Shining Aqua Burst!"

"ARGHH" Fujiwara screamed as his life points dropped.

LP Jaden:600/Fujiwara:1400

"Thats not all, my monster has a special ability, so you take 4500 points of damage." Jaden said.

A huge beam came out of Jaden's monster and hit Fujiwara as his life points dropped to zero.

LP Jaden:600/Fujiwara:0

The students started clapping as Jaden helped Fujiwara up.

"Now, Jaden will duel Zane for the spot." Sheppard said.

Fujiwara exchanged places with Zane. Jaden came over and shook Zane's hand. They shuffled each others deck, and the duel began.

"Game On!" They both shouted.

"I'll go first." Jaden said. "Draw! I activate Polymerization to fuse Avian, Sparkman, and Bubbleman to summon, E-Hero Tempest!

_Atk:2800/Def:2800_

_Level:8_

_Type: Warrior/Fusion_

_Attribute: Wind_

_Effect: "Elemental HERO Avian" + "Elemental HERO Sparkman" + "Elemental HERO Bubbleman" Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can send 1 other card you control to the Graveyard to target 1 monster you control; while this card is face-up on the field, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle._

_"_I also summon Wroughtweiler in defense mode."

_Atk:800/Def:1200_

_Level:3_

_Type: Machine_

_Attribute: Earth_

_Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Target 1 "Elemental HERO" card and 1 "Polymerization" in your Graveyard; add both those targets to your hand._

"I also activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Finally, I'll throw down two face downs and call it a turn."

"Well then, I'll go! Draw! First, I play Pot of Greed. This let's me draw two cards. Next, I activate Power Bond. I fuse two Cyber Dragons to summon, Cyber Twin Dragon!"

_Atk:2800/Def:2100_

_Level:8_

_Type: Machine/Fusion_

_Attribute: Light_

_Effect: "Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon"_

_A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. This card can attack twice in the same Battle Phase._

"Since I summoned it with Power Bond, It's attack is doubled." Zane said as his dragon's power rose to 5600. Now go, attack his Tempest!"

"I activate my Trap, Negate Attack. This trap cancels your attack and ends the battle phase."

"Wrong, I activate my Quick Play Spell, *Re-Battle."

_Type: Quick Play Spell_

_Effect: When an Attack fails to destroy a targeted monster and the battle phase ends, you may conduct another battle phase._

"So attack his Tempest again."

"I activate my other trap, Draining Shield."

_Type: Normal Trap_

_Effect: Negate the attack of 1 of your opponent's monsters and gain Life Points equal to its ATK._

"Now I gain 5600 life points."

LP Jaden:9600/Zane:4000

"Fine, but now, he attacks your Tempest again."

"I give up Wroughtwiler to keep him from getting destroyed."

"True, but you still take damage."

"AHH" Jaden screamed as his life points fell.

LP Jaden:6800/Zane:4000

"I summon Cyber Kirin and sacrifice him to take no effect damage this turn. I'll set two cards face down and let you go."

"Here goes something. Draw! Awesome! I activate Card of Sanctity."

_Type: Normal Spell_

_Effect: Both players draw from their respective decks until they each have 6 cards in their hand._

_(This is the Anime effect)_

Zane frowned as he drew his cards, seeing Jaden put on his victory smile.

"I activate Polymerization to fuse E-Hero Tempest and E-Hero Wildheart(1500/1600) I fusion summon, *E-Hero Wild Tempest!

_Atk:3200/Def:3000_

_Level:9_

_Type:Warrior/Fusion_

_Attribute: Wind_

_Effect: This card cannot be destroyed by battle. When this card would leave the field due to a card effect, send one card you control to the graveyard. When this card attacks, trap cards cannot be activated. During the end phase of your turn, you can discard one card from your hand to look at one card that is facedown on your opponent's field or hand. During the battle phase, this card gains 300 attack for every card you control._

"I activate HERO's Bond"

_Type: Normal Spell_

_Effect: Activate only while there is a face-up "HERO" monster on the field. Special Summon 2 Level 4 or lower "Elemental HERO" monsters from your hand._

"So I summon Sparkman(1600/1400) and Burstinatrix(1200/800) from my hand."

"Go, Wild Tempest, attack Cyber Twin Dragon."

"Are you crazy?" Zane asked. "Even without trap cards, my monster is stronger."

"I'm perfectly sane cause I activate Battle Fusion!"

_Type: Quick Play Spell_

_Effect:Activate only when a face-up monster you control attacks or is attacked. It gains attack equal to the attack of the opposing monster, until the end of the damage step. _

"His own effect boosts him up to 4100. Then we add 5600, so now his attack power is (OVER 9000! jk) 9700!"

"What!" Zane exclaimed.

"Go, end this duel!"

"ARGHH" Zane yelled as he lost.

LP Jaden:6800/Zane:0

Jaden walked over and helped Zane up. The crowd started cheering as they walked back over to where their friends sat.

"Jaden Yuki is the winner!" Sheppard shouted. "He will partner with Alexis for the tag duel against North Academy." At the mention of Alexis, many of the boys immediately became jealous, causing Alexis to become rather annoyed... and Jaden confused...

The five honors students walked back to their special dorm, and had a large dinner since they had all skipped lunch, except for Jaden. At the dinner table, Atticus made an interesting comment about Alexis partnering with her boyfriend. Jaden still didn't get it, Zane looked at Jaden and sighed, and promptly got up and dragged Atticus away to prevent him from being murdered by Alexis. Fujiwara face palmed and continued to eat his rice. After Zane took Atticus away, the remaining three finished dinner, and Jaden suggested that he should work with Alexis on their decks to prepare for the upcoming duel. Zane brought Atticus back while Jaden was suggesting it, resulting in another attempt at an early death from Atticus. As soon as the words left his mouth, Zane dragged him back to keep Alexis from murdering him... again. Fujiwara face palmed again and went to his room to work on one of his new decks. Jaden and Alexis finally started working on their decks, resulting in them deciding to grab more fusion cards from the card shack. On the way back... err... not really... Alexis had to drag Jaden away from the food at the card shack... Jaden has an idea... Kind of...

"Lex! We should use those cards we found in those boxes the first day we came here." The idea wasn't bad so the went and tried to integrate the five cards.

*Nonparallel Fusion

_Type: Normal Spell_

_Effect: Reveal one Fusion Monster from your extra deck, then send another Fusion monster that is the same attribute and level from your extra deck to the graveyard. Send fusion material monsters listed on the fusion monster in your graveyard from your deck to your graveyard. Special summon the revealed Fusion monster. (This special summon is treated as a Fusion summon.)_

*Last Future

_Type: Quick Play Spell_

_Effect: Pay half your life points, special summon one level six or lower Fusion monster from your extra deck, then this card becomes and equip card to it. If the equipped Fusion monster leaves the field, send this card to the graveyard. If this card leaves the field, send the equipped fusion monster to the graveyard. During each end phase, place a time counter on this card. When this card has three time counters, destroy it._

*Last Fusion

_Type: Quick Play Spell_

_Effect: Activate only one "Last Fusion" per duel. As an additional cost to activate this card, give up live points until you have 100 left. Special summon one Fusion monster from your extra deck, disregarding all summoning conditions. Remove that monster from play at the end phase of your next turn. If the summoned Fusion monster's attribute is Light, you may destroy one card on the field. If its attribute is dark, you may look at your opponent's hand and force them to discard one card of your choice. _

*Advanced Fusion

_Type: Quick Play Spell_

_Effect: Reveal one fusion monster from your extra deck that requires two fusion monsters as fusion material. Send fusion material monsters listed on that card to the graveyard. Special summon that Fusion monster. (This Special summons is treated as a Fusion summon.)_

*Super Advanced Fusion

_Type: Quick Play Spell_

_Effect: Reveal one fusion monster in your extra deck that requires three fusion monster as fusion material. Send fusion material monsters from all player's decks to their graveyard. Special summon that Fusion Monster. (This Special summons is treated as a Fusion summon.)_

After a decent amount of tinkering around with rare cards they figured out a way to make the first three cards work. The five students went to bed for a good nights rest and preparation for the match against North Academy tomorrow.

_MEANWHILE_ SOMEWHERE ELSE_

Chancellor Foster, head of North Academy was standing at the top of a pyramid with his two top students, in what looked to be a frozen wasteland... er... I mean... North Academy. All the students pilled into a sub for their trip to DA. After losing for many years in a row, Foster was sure that this year, they would win it.

_THE NEXT DAY AT DA_

"Morning" Jaden said before running to get food.

The others followed him to their cafeteria. They found Chancellor Sheppard waiting there with a message.

"Ah, Jaden and Alexis, just who I wanted to see. I have some information on your opponent. One of them is a champion who uses very unique cards that were never set out for distribution. The other uses a legendary deck that was created by Pegasus himself."

"AWESOME!" Jaden said before running in circles.

Alexis pulled him back and attempted to calm him down. Which didn't work because it was breakfast time... food+Jaden=Hyper Jaden. Hyper Jaden=Jaden running in circles. Jaden running in circles=Alexis is going to grab him. Therefore, food+Jaden= Alexis is going to grab him. That's just what happened. Shortly after they finished breakfast, they walked to the dock area to wait for North Academy. Fujiwara found a way to install games onto their PDA's... so everyone ended up playing Duel Monsters Online (Equivalent to Yu-Gi-Oh online in the real world) ... ya... thats right... Fujiwara is a hacker... kinda...

Anyways, North Academy arrived at noon. The big sub with a N on the side rose out of the water. At this point, the entire school had come to see them. Chancellor Foster stepped off the sub, followed by his two start pupils.

"Ah, hello Sheppard, there is no way you can defeat us. This year we will win and take the prize!"

"Not, if I can help it. Your students will never defeat mine."

As the two glared at each other while lightning shot from their foreheads and connected, Jaden and Alexis walked over to the two duelists that stood behind Foster.

"Are you guys representing North Academy?!" Jaden asked.

"Yup, we sure are." A southern voice replied.

"Awesome! What's your name?"

"Jesse Anderson."


End file.
